


A Necessary Stimulus

by redluna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock getting bored can be beneficial for those in the near proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Stimulus

Joan was by no means light. Her time in the army had left her with a good amount of muscle, even if she hid it so often underneath baggy jumpers. Yet Sherlock managed to lift her up into his arms as if she weighed next to nothing. 

She really had to stop underestimating his strength. 

She let out a small “oomph!” as she was plopped down on the kitchen table. Any thoughts of reprimanding Sherlock, however, flew from her mind once the man dropped to his knees between her legs. It took her a moment to restart her brain enough for her to come up with something to say. “What brought this on?” She let out a gasp as Sherlock all but ripped her underwear off, tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. She just hoped that it didn’t land in the latest experiment that had been set up in the living room.

“Bored,” Sherlock shot back. He hoisted her left leg up over his shoulder so that he could press his face against the soft skin of her thigh. He nipped at the skin with his teeth before soothing the pleasurable sting with his tongue. “My brain needs stimulus.” 

Joan huffed out a laugh. “Are you sure it’s just your brain?” she asked. 

“Don’t be crude, Joan,” Sherlock said. But she could hear the faint amusement in the deep rumble of his voice.

Joan just grinned down at him, tapping her heel against his back. “So, are you going to do anything down there?” she asked, a teasing inflection in her voice.

“Pushy,” Sherlock hissed. He didn’t give her a chance to respond, pushing her other leg back across the table with a rough hand on her thigh. Then his head darted down into the space in between her. For a brief second all he did was breathe and she wanted to kill him. But then her breath was leaving her in a rush as he brushed his tongue against her clit.

He alternated between quick flicks and broad strokes with his tongue that left her panting. But it still wasn’t quite enough. 

Joan reached down to rest her hand on his head, tangling her fingers in his dark curls. “Don’t be a tease,” she said, voice shaky. Her breath hitched as Sherlock chose that moment to press his tongue down hard against her clit. “Sherlock!” She could have sworn she felt his lips curve into a smirk, but she wasn’t left with much time to dwell on it as two fingers were abruptly pushed into her.

Sherlock was moving his tongue in fast circles across her clit now to match the speed with which his fingers were pumping into her. Her toes began to curl into the slippery fabric of his dressing gown as a familiar, pleasurable tension began to build in the lower part of her body. She would have been able to hold on for just a little longer if Sherlock hadn’t chosen that moment to roll a third finger into her while lapping at her clit.

She came undone soon after that, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan as she clamped down around his fingers. It took her awhile to come down from the high of the orgasm, but when she did it was to see Sherlock looking entirely too smug. She narrowed her eyes at him, even though she knew she was too sated to make it appropriately threatening. “Just wait until it’s your turn,” she warned.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it,” Sherlock said. Joan sucked in her breath sharply as he removed his fingers from that part of her that was still so sensitive. Then he was back on his feet, towering over her. He pressed his thumb against her mouth, dragging her lower lip down. “I do like your mouth, after all.” 

Joan sucked his thumb into her mouth, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he took, the way his eyes darkened.

It was her turn now. And she planned on making him beg.


End file.
